


Yours, Mine, JDM/Idris Elba, NC-17

by meus_venator



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Outer Space, Space Pirates, slave!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff saves his slave from bounty hunters, but gratitude has never been Idris' strong suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine, JDM/Idris Elba, NC-17

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/gifts).



> **Title:** [Yours, Mine](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/46197.html)  
>  **Author name:**[](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/profile)[ **meus_venator**](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Beta/Editor:**[](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fufaraw**](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Fandom:** RPS, AU  
>  **Genre:** SciFi, Slave!fic  
>  **Pairings:** JDM/Idris Elba  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the story. It is intended purely for entertainment purposes only and in no way resembles or represents any real life person or persons.  
>  **Word count:** 4400 words  
>  **Warnings:** AU, slave!fic, pirates  
>  **Written for:** [](http://riyku.livejournal.com/profile)[**riyku**](http://riyku.livejournal.com/) 's [Let Your Kink Flag Fly](http://riyku.livejournal.com/44384.html)
> 
>  **Prompt** by [](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/profile)**[tebtosca](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/):** JDM/Idris Elba. I don't even care what happens as long as there is sweaty manly man fucking involved, [here](http://riyku.livejournal.com/44384.html?thread=1526880#t1526880).
> 
>  **A/N:** If you don't recognize the name, Idris Elba has been in a bunch of big screen movies including: _Prometheus_ as well as _The Losers_ opposite JDM. And yes, I understand, white guy owning black guy... but please bare with me on this. All, of course is not quite as it appears.  
>  **A/N 2:** And not you can compare flavours. I've filed the serial numbers off my own story and done a **J2 version** of this. Lots of little changes, but reads quite differently with the boys in it. This FYI is still my favourite but you can read for yourself [**Yours, Mine [A different view]**](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/46517.html)

: : :

Idris slams him up against the space station wall, grappling onto his suit. Jeff staggers back, it's not quite the homecoming he was looking forward to.

He huffs out a breath, tries to chuckle, but the oxygen levels inside the suit are too low. Spots dance before his eyes.

There is a loud hiss of decompression as Idris fumbles with the seals; the tinny air of the Impala never smelled so sweet. Jeff starts to cough as he drags in lungsful of air.

Moisture is dripping into his eyes and he is suddenly cognizant of the sweat running down his entire body. A stray fragment from the exploding bounty hunters' ship had caught his tanks. Jeff grinned, he could still imagine the bounty hunters' faces as they opened the airlock and instead of Idris, staked out and helpless as ordered, they found Jeff's one last remaining fleshbot, lifesigns mirroring Idris', but strapped to the gills with plast-a-crete.

The blast radius had taken out the entire ship, but not without catching Jeff's suit as he retreated. As the environmental systems shut down the suit had become hot as hell; he's gotten back to the airlock mere seconds before complete shutdown, where heat would have been the least of his concerns. Jeff shivers as more sweat pools at the base of his spine, clammy and growing cold. He feels weak and thinks he might be in shock. He wishes to God he could wipe his face at least, but Idris still has him pinned and he's too busy gasping for breath to put up much of a struggle.

“Fuck, you just…“ Idris breathes out in a rush as he drops Jeff's helmet to the floor. There is the soft brush of skin across his lips, then teeth are clashing frantic and hard, and Idris is kissing him like it's the last chance he'll ever have. Before Jeff can even catch his breath Elba's tongue is shoving inside his mouth, desperately licking and stabbing at him.

Closing his eyes as he savors the sweet taste, Jeff toggles the internal seals on his gloves and works his hands free. Idris' hands have both moved to Jeff's face and Jeff is finally free to move. He grasps Idris by the back of the head, startling the man loose, and pushes him back enough to simply allow another breath.

Idris' dark eyes are accusing as he finally stops struggling to pull free of Jeff's hand.

“You fucker. I told you I was…”

“Hush, I'm all right, I'm allright.”

"You knocked me out!” There is hurt in Idris' eyes as he stares at him, his mouth turned in a deep frown now that the shock of Jeff's imminent death is starting to recede. “I was the one supposed to do the exchange. I gave my word, in return for your damn safety.”

"Yeah sweetheart I know you did, but I didn't.” Jeff is shrugging his way out of the top half of the suit, but he can't let go of Idris, one hand anchored at the back of the other man's neck, immovable. His fingers rub unconsciously over his mark there. Breathing returning to normal, Jeff leans in, unable to stay away, licking over the seam of Idris generous lips, nudging and nibbling at the plush bottom lip, seeking permission to enter.

He can feel the smirk on Idris' lips just before they part, and Jeff wins entry on a sigh, laving all the rough spots, gentling and soothing everywhere. The taste of Idris is as intoxicating as ever, his scent always reminds Jeff of the forest just after it rains, and freedom, and smoothly oiled leather. He closes his eyes and luxuriates in the closeness. He sucks and licks all over Idris' face until he is the frantic one. He can feel his cock swelling in the tight confines of the space suit. But it's when he starts rutting unconsciously against the man, unable to feel anything through the dense alloy of the suit, that he is forced to pull back with a groan.

When he opens his eyes Idris' pupils are lust-blown and wild, and they need to move this out of the corridor to somewhere more comfortable.

"Gotta get out of this damn suit,” Jeff mumbles, and starts tugging at the seals and latches holding him in. He's going on lust and adrenaline and he's going to crash soon, but his cock is aching and all he wants to do is fuck his slave into next week.

Impatient with Jeff's clumsy efforts, Idris bats his hands away. "Leave off, mate. I can do this easier.”

And he can. He's done it before, just one of the many things he has perfected since literally falling into Jeff's hands. Soon he is efficiently unbuckling seals and pulling the top half away from Jeff's body. He slides effortlessly to his knees before him and Jeff's eyes close to half-mast as he watches Idris move. He looks good on his knees, graceful for a man of his bulk, always has. But Jeff values his own hide enough though not to say it out loud…very often.

Idris is working the suit down over Jeff's hips and it seems to him like he is touching Jeff far more often than is strictly necessary to get the job done. As it clears his hips, Idris' hands rub down Jeff's thighs with familiarity, and the skintight shipsuit Jeff is left standing in does nothing to hide the growing erection he's sporting.

Idris, the fucker, looks up at Jeff and smiles, and continues to work.

"Oh you like that, do you?” Jeff grouses, unable to stop himself from reaching down and palming his own erection through the ultralight synthcotton. "All for you, baby boy.” Jeff smirks at the twitch of irritation on Idris' face. At 6'2 and three-quarters, he is proud of that extra three fourths of an inch he has on Jeff, and reminds him of it whenever he can.

The fact that Jeff is broader-shouldered, with six extra years of combat training, and can take him down in a heartbeat in spite of Idris' relentless training regiment irks the man to no end. Of course, Jeff might have kept just a few moves to himself. What? A man has needs, and you never know when he might have to pull a dirty trick or two to get what he wants.

Jeff hums in appreciation as he sees Idris' matching erection poking up through the gauzy square that covers his hips. Idris is still clothed in the traditional Imperium slavewear he had put on for the exchange. Sure, it left nothing to the imagination, but it had come in handy on more than one job. Both of them knew everyone takes a slave for granted.

"Forgot how good you looked in those duds. Maybe I should make you wear them all the time.” Jeff's eyes are half closed as he surveys his 'property'.

"I'd like to see you try.” Idris glares, heat in his eyes, but Jeff can tell it's turning him on, too. He holds the boots of the suit steady as Jeff steps out of them one at a time. He straightens, but Jeff stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I like you like that, down on your knees before me. Ready to 'service' me,” Jeff smirks, and he lets one bare foot rub over Idris' growing erection. Idris moans and closes his eyes, licking his lips.

"Bugger.”

"My room, now,” Jeff growls. Idris starts to rise, but Jeff's hand on his shoulder forces him to stop. "On your knees, pet,” Jeff purrs. He pats Idris' ass cheek to get him going. Idris looks up at him and shudders weakly. Unprotesting, he starts to crawl toward their cabin just steps down the hall. Jeff doesn't think it's his imagination that Idris rolls his hips in an inviting sway, the tease. This is an old game between them. One Jeff intends to win.

He staggers and has to lean against the wall of the corridor to make it all the way, but it's worth the struggle to see the sight of his slave's sinuous moves as he crawls before him. Idris is like one of the big predator cats, graceful and dangerous at the same time, and a bolt of lust shoots through Jeff's cock at the idea of all that fierce pride tamed by his hand.

When he reaches their room, Idris kneels up by the bed, waiting. Jeff stands in the center of the room, weaving slightly as he debates what to do next.

“Um… master? Shouldn't we be…uh…getting away?”

Jeff waves a casual hand. "I took care of them, blew the ship out of my sky. Can't stand bounty hunters. Scum of the 'verse, if you ask me.”

"And how, pray tell, did you manage that?” Idris looks up at him more boldly, one graceful brow arched skeptically.

"Eyes down, pet. It's obvious to me I haven't been strict enough with you. You need to learn your place. And I know just the way to shut that smart mouth up.”

Jeff steps up to his slave, laying his hand heavily on his shoulder for support. He allows himself to collapse onto the edge of the bed and spreads his legs wide, and looks meaningfully down at his cock tenting his shipsuit.

Obedient for the moment, Idris shuffles in closer, kneeling between the vee of Jeff's thighs, unseals the seam of his suit carefully, and slips the synthcotton away from his body in one graceful move. Jeff's not sure when he mastered that particular trick, or how having his clothes removed this way can make him feel even hotter. Right now he doesn't really care, because Idris' hand is coasting along Jeff's inner thigh, working up toward his cock, rubbing Jeff's balls with just the right amount of force, and Jeff's legs tremble a little in anticipation.

Finally free of its confines, Jeff's erection springs free, poking up towards his belly from its trim nest of grey and black curls. His cock is leaking precome pretty steadily, and Jeff knows if he stares at his slave like this much longer, the very sight of him is going to have him blowing his load like a teenager on his first date.

Idris bows his head reverently, and the worshipful look the man gives his cock has Jeff hard as nails. Idris' long, elegant fingers reach for Jeff's dick, and Jeff groans as those talented digits start to tug at his length. His eyelids slide shut, intensifying the sensations as Idris works his thumb over Jeff's slit, digging in just enough to cause a little pain to spark through his system before he returns to stripping Jeff's shaft.

His eyes slam open when Idris licks a warm wet stripe up the underside of his cock, and he can't help but grasp the back of Idris' neck and pull him closer. Idris' hot breath is fanning over the broad head of his cock, and Jeff has to struggle not to come in Idris' face when the man parts his lips invitingly.

Jeff is red and flustered and his grip tightens. He groans with need and takes over, pulling his slave forward until his dick is enveloped in a warm, wet cocoon. As he pushes deeper inside, Idris' sly tongue laves the underside of his cock, teeth neatly tucked behind his lips, and Jeff holds on, barely. It's when Idris begins to hum that Jeff's vision blurs, and he forgets all about taking control, forgets all about much of anything as he hunches over the man in front of him, a whine leaving his lips. He is vaguely aware of rubbing his fingers over his mark as Idris begins to bob his head up and down on Jeff's cock in earnest.

"Oh fuck yeah baby, so hot on your knees for me.”

An eternity, a blink of an eye later and Jeff is crying out. Idris' throat is rippling around him as he shoots his load deep down his throat. He pants as Idris gently pulls off, licking and cleaning him.

His knees feel week and if it weren't for Idris rising to his feet, pressing them both back onto the bed, he thinks he might topple to the floor. The next thing he knows, the two of them are lying chest to chest, and Jeff thinks maybe he might have passed out for a moment.

“You okay?" Idris murmurs in his ear.

Jeff nods, suddenly bashful. His chest is flushed and splotchy, while Idris still looks cool, calm, and collected as ever as he rubs against Jeff like a cat. Idris tweaks one of his nipples, and Jeff gasps out loud. Idris smirks and his other hand grasps the other nipple, plays and squeezes it. Jeff's eyes flutter closed. He feels Idris' erection press against his thigh, and heat pools in his groin. His cock valiantly tries to fatten as a pair of wet lips latch on to his nipple and begin to suck. A bolt of pure lust strikes through him and he cries out, bucking up against the wall of six-foot, two and three-quarters inches in front of him, and Idris presses him back against the bed, barking out an infectious laugh.

"I got your number, baby. Come on old man, let's see if you can go another round.” And Idris kneels up and straddles Jeff's thighs, and Jeff would like to help, really he would. Maybe it's the lack of oxygen, or maybe it's the fact he just blew his brains out his cock, but his spine seems to have melted into the bed and Idris is manhandling him into position. His knees are bent, feet pushed back and tucked in against the cheeks of his ass, and legs spread wide, vulnerable. Idris stares down at him, a hungry, predatory look on his face.

He hears the cap snick on the bottle of lube he keeps in their night stand and Idris' slick, broad thumb is suddenly rubbing over his hole; Jeff arches against him with a groan.

Idris' thumb pops inside the tight, muscled ring and pushes it in and out experimentally, carefully spreading slick around the rim. Jeff looks up and Idris' eyes are hooded in shadow, mysterious and unreadable, a dark sphinx looming above him.

“Go easy on me, okay baby? I'm not as young as I used to be.” Jeff smirks, half serious as he stares up into his slave's eyes. He's not beyond begging at this point.

“I'll show you the same mercy you showed me, master. Gonna fuck you so hard you'll walk funny for the next week. Fill you with load after load of my come and have you begging for more. Fill you up so far you'll swear you can taste me in your mouth.”

A lazy smile spreads across Jeff's face, and he knows his dimples are probably putting on a good show, he can feel his weary cock twitch with interest. "You talk a good game, when I'm weak and hurt. Let's see if you can pull it off.”

"Oh I can, old man. Just watch me.”

And Jeff moans as the thumb is pulled out with a rough twist and two slick-covered fingers push inside, twisting and scissoring, wasting no time working him open.

Idris's fingers get busy, evil intelligence brushing them up against his prostate again and again until he thinks he might scream. He can't believe Idris has held out this long himself. He sees his dick, the dark shaft bobbing, stiff and leaking, up against his belly, and his mouth waters.

He is panting and tossing his head. His own cock, half-hard again, struggles to rise, and he bites out, "Come on, fuck, just do it.”

And Idris does. Fingers magically withdraw, and Jeff feels the broad velvet head of his dick take their place, prodding at his entrance. Jeff groans as Idris' shaft slides thick and hard inside his needy hole. And it hurts, burns like a bitch as Idris fills him up, inch by fucking inch. He finally bottoms out, his balls slapping against Jeff's ass, and Jeff bites back another cry as the pain and sense of fullness almost overwhelm him. He pushes through it, gasping and breathless, and then it starts to feel good. Idris pauses, measuring Jeff's ability to take more, carefully tracking the shivers of reaction trembling through him. Jeff's body begins to relax, and Idris slowly, slowly pulls out, only an inch of his dick still inside. Jeff grinds his teeth and squirms in discomfort, he wants more and Idris, the bugger, is just sitting there, rocking oh-so-gently back and forth, barely broaching inside.

Jeff wants to slam himself down on that cock, fill himself up until, as Idris promised, he can feel him in his throat. But he can't. Instead, barely able to bite back the howl and the needy words that threaten to pour from his lips begging for more, he presses his head back more deeply into the pillows. His hands reach out to dig and claw at Idris where he anchors his hips firmly in place on the bed. He sags back, completely at Idris' mercy, and swears under his breath.

Jeff is relieved to see this control is costing Idris, too. The man is covered in sweat, a low keening sound coming from him. He looks down at Jeff, and there is want and lust and ferocity in his gaze. But he waits for the nod, waits to be sure that Jeff is okay to take more. With Jeff's snarled, "Fuck, do it before you kill me," his grasp on Jeff's hips tighten. Dark bruises will bloom on the pale flesh tomorrow, but tonight Jeff doesn't care. With a tight, controlled smirk, Idris finally relents and plunges back inside him.

And now he is relentless as he pounds into him, his strokes hitting Jeff's prostate with the precision of a sniper. Idris wraps one big hand around Jeff's cock, tugging in time with his thrusts. Jeff whines as his flesh, impossibly, hardens even more. His cock twitches in Idris' hand and he is coming again, his vision whitening as he shoots his load over Idris' hand and belly, ropy stripes painting his body. He tightens down on Idris' shaft, forcing a grunt from the man.

"Bastard!" Idris breathes, and he is coming too with a roar and Jeff feels his seed warm and wet, jet deep inside him.

: : :

Jeff's ass burns.

Muscles he hadn't remembered he owns ache in the most pleasant way. With all the strength of overcooked spaghetti, he lies sated and happy, on the verge of sleep. He wants nothing more than to sleep for the next three cycles or so and not have to move, or think about anything, except maybe going another round or twelve with his boy. He sighs in satisfaction and burrows back into Idris' arms where they now lay spooned on the bed. He can feel Idris' shaft, still half-hard, rutting gently against his back, but he doesn't have the strength to do anything about it. He lets out a satisfied rumble.

"Do you regret it?” Idris' soft whisper in the room has an uncharacteristic quaver of uncertainty. Jeff's breath hitches in his chest as Idris continues, “…saving me?”

Claxtons are sounding in Jeff's sex-fogged mind. He doesn't know what this is about, but it's important. He pushes back any thought of sleep, blinking to full alert. Idris' arms slip from his waist as his lover curls away from him. The sudden loss of his warmth has Jeff twisting around on the bed to face him.

"Sweetheart, don't talk like that. I've never regretted finding you that day. Best damn day of my life.”

Jeff's mind goes instantly back more than twenty years ago to the seedy back alley on Elba Prime. He had come upon two imperial guards dragging a struggling young slave toward the Cock and Ball, a notoriously rough brothel in the capital. Not many slaves made it out of the C&B, and if they did there wasn't much left of them. Jeff had been on his way to meet some prospective partners concerning a new 'business' venture. He had agreed to meet there only with reluctance; he preferred his sex partners with more life in their eyes than the dull, broken creatures that served in that place.

One look at the doe-eyed young man being dragged toward his fate made something twist in Jeff's heart. To this day, he still doesn't know what made him step in and intervene with the guards, persuade them to sell him their slave. He remembered inspecting the boy, tall for his age, with the promise of greater height, easily five or six years Jeff's junior. He remembers the feel of the hot flesh around the fresh brand, Jeff's personal mark, on the boy's neck, the devastation and betrayal in his eyes as the guards put the laser brand away. The guards had been under strict orders to brand and deliver their prize that night, or to kill him. Jeff had finally made the guards see things his way, that giving the boy up to him was as good or better than the C&B. Especially as he was leaving for parts unknown that very night, and they'd never see him, or the boy, again. Thirty gold Elbas later, and the guards reluctantly agreed, and Jeff had walked away that night with Idris' leash in his hand.

As he soothed the sobbing youth in his arms, he turned the boy's hands over in his. How soft they were, certainly not used to hard labor of any kind.

Jeff looked down where he rubbed at Idris palm now, such a contrast to that youth, his fingers calloused from self defense practice and knifeplay. Jeff had made sure that now his boy stood in fear of no man.

"Someone must have talked.” His hand on Idris' wrist, Jeff feels the shudder run through him. Jeff's arms encircle his lover instantly, holding him tight. It hurts something deep inside him that this strong, brave man could be filled again with so much fear. Jeff's hand unconsciously seeks the brand at the back of Idris' neck, and he rocks him gently, to comfort him. Idris has his arms clasped around his knees, hunched, and curled in on himself. How such a large man can make himself appear so small is a mystery to Jeff.

He rests his chin on Idris head and pulls the larger man in close, presses the full length of his body against him. He rubs his chin gently across the short hair and murmurs, "We knew this could happen, that someone might talk. Someone always talks. We just need to head out to the badlands for a couple of years till things cool down. Don't worry. I gotcha sweetheart, and I'm not giving you back. You're mine.”

"But they tracked us to the Impala, that's never happened before. If my baby brother knows enough to get this far, nowhere in the 'verse will be safe for us now. He'll want me dead this time. It was risky enough getting rid of me when I was young, but as a grown man I threaten everything he has.”

"You know I'll never let him get his hands on you again. I'll take us both out myself before I let that happen.” Jeff's voice is a dark growl, and he can feel Idris shake his head sadly.

"Things would have been so much easier if you hadn't run into me that night.”

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Without you I'd probably have gotten myself killed ten times over by now. A pirate's life is abysmally short in the Imperium, if you haven't noticed by now. You saved me right back darlin', on more than one occasion, and don't you forget it.” Jeff squeezes his lover fiercely.

Idris finally lets out a shaky chuckle. "Well it's true, that time on Gava Six with the four hookers wasn't looking good.”

"They would have chewed me up and spit me out if you hadn't strode in and made your claim clear.”

"Who knew a claiming would involve padded cuffs, a paddle, and three shots of arachnass?” Idris barks out a laugh and Jeff can feel his lover loosening up. He hums and nuzzles into Idris' neck, scraping the rough stubble of his beard against the man's cheek. He knows how much Idris hates that.

"You didn't shave like I told you this morning, did you?” Idris voice takes on a pissy edge, and Jeff smiles more broadly. His boy is back.

"No your Highness, I don't think I did.”

"You know I don't like it when you don't shave.”

"Yes, your Highness, of that I am fully aware.”

"I may have to shave you myself at this rate. I don't think I'm going to be able to carry your slack ass into the fresher right now, am I?” Idris said reasonably, some of his normal spark returning to his voice.

"No, my lord. I think it would take more than your strength to move me from this bed right now. Thanks to your diligent efforts, I'm thoroughly fucked out at the moment.”

Idris turns in the cage of Jeff's arms and looks into Jeff's face. His eyes glow with love, and he works one of his hands free so he can brush across Jeff's face, fingers dipping into the dents on his cheeks as Jeff smiles.

“You'd exile yourself to the badlands for me, wouldn't you? Without a second thought.”

"I'd go to hell and back for you, my love.”

Idris' gaze softens further, and he presses a lingering kiss to Jeff's lips. He pulls back reluctantly from his arms, and Jeff allows it. Idris sits up.

"Some food is in order, I think; must keep up your strength. And then I'll bring your shaving kit and shave that scraggly face of yours myself.”

Jeff smiles fondly at his lover and Idris rises to leave, the naked globes of his ass a tantalizing sight in the dim cabin and Jeff’s weary cock is already struggling to rise again.

"Now don't move until I get back,” Idris orders. Glancing back at Jeff on the bed, Idris stands straighter, an imperious look on his face. It suits him. Jeff acknowledges him with a solemn bow of his head. Idris comes by it honestly after all.

FIN  
  
^^ Comments always appreciated!


End file.
